1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to the field of methods and systems for loan and mortgage collection and to methods and systems for aiding loan and mortgage collection, and in particular to optimization routines that decrease variability in the collecting process. Aspects of the present invention also relate to methods and systems for debt collection in general, as well as for using behavioral analysis in methods and systems to provide quantitative predictions of economically relevant activities.
2. Background of the Technology
There is an unmet need in the related art for collection management methods and systems that use a combination of psychometric, economic and other types of analyses to decrease the variability of outcome in the lending process. There is also an unmet need in the related art for collection management methods and systems to generate scripts for improving communication between lenders and Borrowers, based not only on optimized loan scenarios, but also on a behavioral analysis of the Borrowers themselves. There is a further unmet need for collection management methods and systems that include optimization, cash flow, and statistical models to determine optimal loan resolution.